gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow
Yellow is a song by Coldplay. It is sung by New Directions in Bon Voyage. Lyrics: Charlie: Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do, Yeah, they were all yellow Luke: I came along, I wrote a song for you, And all the things you do, And it was called yellow Darren: So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to've done, And it was all yellow Charlie with New Directions: Your skin Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, Do you know? You know I love you so, Charlie: You know I love you so Teddy and Dj: I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do 'Cos you were all yellow, Conner and Scotty: I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do, And it was all yellow Charlie with New Directions: And your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turn into something beautiful, Do you know? For you I'd bleed myself dry, Charlie: For you I'd bleed myself dry Charlie with Rose and Abi: It's true, look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for... Rose and Abi: Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you, Charlie: Look how they shine... Charlie with Rose: Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, Charlie: And all the things that you do Charlie: Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking Mark: When you fall everyone sins Charlie: Another day and you've had your fill of sinking Mark: With the life held in your Charlie: Hands are shaking cold These hands are meant to hold Charlie and Rose: Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Charlie: Move along Move along Teddy: So a day when you've lost yourself completely Teddy and Tori: Could be a night when your life ends Teddy: Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving Teddy and Tori: All the pain held in your Tori: Hands are shaking cold Teddy: Your hands are mine to hold Charlie and Rose (Abi): Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Scotty (Abi): When everything is wrong we move along (Go on, go on, go on, go on) When everything is wrong, we move along Charlie: Along, along, along Charlie with Carla and Charlotte M: When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do Teddy with Carla and Charlotte M: And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Charlie and Rose: When all you got to keep is strong Move along, move along like I know you do And even when your hope is gone Move along, move along just to make it through Move along Charlie (New Directions): (Move along) (Go on, go on, go on, go on) Right back what is wrong We move along Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by New Directions